An Adventure in Time and Space
by TheUchihaDragon
Summary: Natsu ran around the forest, alone and full of despair. He walked and shouted for hours, but he just couldn't find his father. Just when he was ready to give up, a man showed up to give him hope. The man who walked through eternity. The Doctor in the TARDIS, next stop everywhere... Pairings undecided. Rated T at the moment. Crossover


**A/N: Hey guys! I've decided to write a side story to keep me busy when I have some writer's block with my other story, Unstable. This story will be a crossover between Doctor Who and Fairy Tail, and I wanna see if it will work out. I'm not sure about the rating, so it will be Rated T until I might decide to change it.**

 _ **Beta-read by Angryhenry**_

* * *

 **July 7, x777 11:00 PM**

The forest was cold and dark. The moon shined down upon the plain, illuminating it with its light. There was no creature in sight, and there was no sign of anyone around. The only sounds that could be heard was the rustling of leaves. Suddenly, a boy no older than 12 years old was seen running along the forest frantically, a troubled expression present on his usually cheerful face.

The boy wore a simple red buttoned shirt and brown khaki shorts with plain black sandals on his feet. The most eye-catching characteristics of the boy however, was the white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck and his messy salmon-pink hair. The boy looked around and shouted, which was what he has been doing since the day had started.

"Dad! Dad! Where are you!?" Natsu cried tearfully.

His shouts rang out across the whole forest, but sadly there was no response. However, the pinkette did not give up, and continued to search for his father. Sadness began to fill the boy's being, slowly losing hope in finding him. The boy decided to stop for the night, finding himself tired and emotionally drained. He looked around the area, and found that he was surrounded by trees and grass.

The boy sighed, and roughly ripped pieces of wood off of a tree and piled them on top of each other. Once that was done, he held out his hands towards the wood and concentrated. Slowly, but surely, small flickers of flame started to show, until the wood burned, causing a small fire to burn in his wake. He gazed at the fire and watched as the flames moved and flickered, thoughts of his father littering his mind.

"Igneel… Why did you leave me…?" The boy croaked in sadness as tried to keep the fire going. He stayed like this for half an hour until he felt his eyes getting heavier. It wasn't long until the boy closed his eyes, his fatigue finally getting to him. The boy was about to fall asleep, but the sudden sound of something landing harshly behind him made him jolt in shock.

 **Crash!**

"What was that!?" The boy jumped back. Was it Igneel!? It probably was, since whatever landed on the ground sounded heavy. He was then surprised when the source of the crash wasn't a large red dragon, but a blue Police Public Call Box. Whatever that was…

"Eh?"

* * *

It was now late at night in the city of London. The streets were empty, the lampposts being the only source of light, save for the many Christmas lights that were still on. There, in the middle of the road was a man and a large blue box that was about the same size as a large cupboard. The man had no sign of injuries on him, his face clean and smooth.

The man was what most would call handsome. He had a tall, slim frame, finely boned hands and face, thick spiky brown hair, a pair of dark brown eyes, and freckles scattered all over his pale face.

His clothes however, were tattered and had small scorch marks. He had on a brown suit with matching brown pants and tie. On his feet were stained sand shoes. He also wore a clean brown trench coat, going down to his ankles. The man's expression was normal, but his eyes told of great sadness and exhaustion, both mental, and physical. He sauntered over to the box, stumbling slightly in his steps.

"We will sing to you Doctor. The whole universe shall sing you to sleep." A voice spoke from behind him. The voice belonged to an unearthly creature. The creature had brown wrinkled skin and squid-like features. It had an egg-shaped head, a flat nose, pointed ears, small eyes and a mouth that was covered in tentacles. It also held a small white ball with a cord connected to it's mouth.

The man, seemingly named "the Doctor" opened the door to the Police Public Call Box and stepped inside. What was inside was what most would call amazing. The inside of the box was impossibly large. The room was dome-shaped and had multiple circles that surrounded the walls. It had four, curved pillars that seemingly held the room up. The middle of the room however, had a round console with six panels. The console had multiple buttons and switches. The middle of the console had one glass-like pillar that glowed a blue ethereal light.

The man slowly took off his coat and threw it over to one of the pillars. He slowly walked over to the console and pushed a few buttons. Finally, he pulled a large switch, stumbling slightly as the room shook. The box floated above the Earth as it spun slowly. He slowly walked around the console and stopped as he stared ahead with a sad expression.

"I don't want to go..." The Doctor muttered as his body glowed a bright orange. He raised his arms and watched as flame-like energy coated his arms. He breathed heavily, his eyes filling up with tears that he didn't dare to let flow. He was so much stronger than this, and he would only shame himself by crying. He breathed deeply as the energy exploded, his head and face burning as he held his arms out wide.

The room soon caught fire, the pillars breaking and falling at the force of the destructive energy.

The floor burned as the glass on the entrance broke. The blue box shook uncontrollably while the man screamed in pain.

Suddenly, the energy dissipated and revealed the Doctor. However, his face and body was now completely different. He was now taller and had much more softer features than what he had before. The man still had thick brown hair, but it was much longer than before and was kept to the side. He had bright green eyes, a big nose, and a large chin. The Doctor stood inside the burning room with wide eyes.

"Legs! I've still got legs!" The Doctor shouted, comically kissing one of his legs.

"Hands~, ooh fingers~, a bunch of fingers." The man said while playing with his fingers rather childishly.

"Yes, ears. Eyes, and nose. Chin, blimey... Hair-" The Doctor babbled, until he paused as he felt his hair.

"I'm a girl..." He squeaked. He ran his hands through his hair until he suddenly placed his hands on his Adam's Apple.

"No no, I'm not a girl. Sheesh, I'm still not ginger!" The Doctor complained, staring at his brown

hair in disappointment.

"There was something else, something important. I'm- I'm-" He said in thought, poking his head as he looked for answers to his questions. Another explosion shook the room, pushing him back to one of the console panels.

"Crashing! Haha!" The man laughed loudly, as he quickly played with the buttons and switches on the control panels. The Doctor looked up at the burning room and grinned as he laughed loudly. What he didn't notice was the crack in the fabric of space that the box was being dragged into.

"Haha! Geronimo~!"

* * *

"What is that thing? Why is it blue?" The pinkette questioned no one in particular. He circled the box, looking at the broken windows, the design, and the dull light that emitted from its roof. The Public Call Box was tipped over, the door facing the sky. The boy then saw smoke coming from inside the box, making him lick his lips. He was getting hungry.

The pinkette was about to eat the flames that were on the box until the door to the box blew open and a piece of rope was thrown over it. The Doctor's head soon popped out of the box. The man was soaking wet and had a small smile on his face as he stared at the boy.

"Can I have an apple?" The Doctor asked casually. The boy stared back with a sweat drop, finding the man extremely weird already.

"Eh?"

"I love apples. I think I'm having a craving! That's weird, I've never had cravings before…" He said quickly. The pinkette watched with a confused expression as the strange man looked down inside the box.

"What happened?"

"Oh, I fell into the library, hell of a climb back." The Doctor replied.

"What's a library? Does it taste good?" The boy tilted his head innocently.

"Probably not. I don't really think paper tastes any good." The Doctor explained, staring at the boy in front of him.

"Then why are you wet?"

"I was in the swimming pool." He explained once more.

"You said you were in a libra-whatsit." The boy sweat dropped again.

"So was the swimming pool."

"Okay~... Then what's the box for? Is there food in it!?" The boy said quietly, before his eyes turned into stars at the thought of a good meal. He hasn't eaten since he woke up.

"I don't know, I haven't checked out the kitchen in a while." The Doctor sighed, staring inside the box. Natsu gaped in response, "There's a kitchen inside that box!?"

"Yup! Ha, but I'll have to get her fixed first. Anyways, tell me, what's your name?" The Doctor asked after he hopped off of the box.

"It's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" The boy named Natsu grinned happily.

"Well then Natsu, nice to- Ah!" The doctor yelled out in pain. Natsu's eyes widened as he stepped closer to the Doctor, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, this is all perfectly normal-" The Doctor grunted in pain. He gripped his stomach and opened his mouth to breath. Then, particles of the energy from before exited his mouth like a small flame. Natsu watched with awe, finding the flames similar to his Fire Magic.

 _'Is he a Dragon-Slayer too!?'_

"Who… are you?" Natsu questioned, watching as the Doctor's hands glowed.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking." The Doctor smiled.

"Tell me Natsu, are you hungry?" He added. The man's question was answered when the pinkette's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Uh… Yeah…" Natsu muttered.

"Well then, I'm the Doctor! Do everything I tell you to, don't ask stupid questions, and don't run off!" The Doctor jumped up, looking down at Natsu with a smile. He then walked off away from the boy, expecting him to follow. However, the Doctor did not expect himself to walk into a tree. The skinny man's head bounced off as he fell to the ground, Natsu laughing in the background.

"Steering is a bit off." The Doctor sighed. Natsu laughed once more as he picked out two apples from another nearby tree.

"Here, you said you liked apples right?" Natsu tilted his head while he held out an apple in front of the strange Doctor. The brunette smiled back and took the apple. He took a large bite, while Natsu watched with amusement. However, he raised an eyebrow when the Doctor suddenly spat out the apple in his mouth.

"I thought you liked apples…" Natsu said, staring at the piece of apple on the ground.

"Apples are disgusting. I hate apples, I love yogurt. Do you have any yogurt here?" The Doctor said quickly, looking around for any cups of yogurt.

"What's yogurt?" Natsu asked the Doctor once more. The guy really is weird, he just kept saying things that the pinkette can't even understand. What was yogurt? What is a library? Hell, what is a swimming pool!?

"You're a kid aren't you, I thought you would have at least some snacks here." The Doctor said, looking for any food that he could eat.

"I only hunt animals and burn them for food. If you want, we could look for some boars?" Natsu suggested.

"No no no, that would take too long. We're in a forest right? Then that means that this could go two ways, we could starve and die here in this spot, or we could look for the nearest city and hopefully find something edible." The Doctor babbled, pacing back and forth in front of the box.

Natsu started feeling dizzy, finding it hard to keep up with the man in front of him. Suddenly, the man took out an odd looking object. It was small, about the same size as the Doctor's hand and had a cream handle with a "cracked-porcelain" texture, silver metal at both the handle and the tip and was capped off with a black pommel.

"Let's see…" He whispered and then pressed a button on the object. A high pitched sonic sound then rang out from the object as the Doctor pointed it around him in all directions. Natsu whimpered and covered his ears in pain, the sound of the object hurting his sensitive ears. Upon noticing the boy's scrunched up face, the Doctor immediately stopped and ran up to the boy.

"Are you alright!?" The Doctor apologized.

"What the heck was that!?"

"I was looking for any life-signs with my Sonic Screwdriver. It's strange, the sound shouldn't have affected a normal human being normally…" The Doctor trailed off, gripping Natsu's shoulders.

 _'Am I really on Earth?'_

"Natsu, where are we right now?" The Doctor inquired.

"We're in a forest…" The boy muttered and he put a hand on his ears.

"No, I mean what planet are we currently on?" He asked once more.

"Eh? We're in Earthland Doctor." Natsu said while he tilted his head.

"Earthland? Do you mean Earth Natsu?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"We're in Earthland, I think. I mean, that's what Igneel called it." Natsu scratched his head in thought.

"Igneel? Who is Igneel?" The Doctor asked. Now it was his turn to be stumped. In all of his years travelling throughout time and space, he has never heard or even seen a planet called Earthland. He prided himself in being the most intelligent person in the room, the one that had all the answers, but now he was confused.

"Igneel is my dad! Igneel, the Fire Dragon King!" Natsu grinned happily, smiling at the thought of his father. However, his smile disappeared as quickly as it came, remembering how his father had left him all alone.

"Excuse me? Did you just say _Dragon_?" The Doctor gaped. What's next? Is he going to say that magic existed too!?

"Yeah… He took care of me since I was a little kid. He taught me how to read, how to speak, how to hunt, and he even taught me **Fire Dragon-Slayer Magic** too!" Natsu managed to let out a small smile.

 _'No no, it's absolutely impossible. The possibility of him actually meeting a real living Dragon is small enough, but magic is just unbelievable! This has to be a joke.'_ The Doctor thought in his head. He has seen many things in life, but magic was never one of them. He believed in science and logic. Things like miracles, curses, magic, and gods never applied to his reality.

 _'There was never an Earthland in the universe and magic never existed. So why is this child saying all these things? What could he possibly gain? If Natsu was telling the truth, then there was only one possibility… I was sent to_ _ **another universe!**_ _'_

"You said this Igneel taught you magic? Can you show me?" The Doctor said quickly, moving closer to the boy at high speeds. If Natsu showed him real magic, then his theory would be confirmed.

"Um… Alright." Natsu said, creating small flames with his hands. The Doctor gaped at the sight, finding himself gobsmacked. He _is_ in a different universe now. One where Dragons and magic existed.

"Would you look at that…" He whispered.

"What's wrong? Is this your first time seeing magic?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"It is. I thought it was impossible, but it seems that there is still so much for me left to see…" The Doctor smiled, his curiosity peaking. It had always been his downfall, but he would be damned if he left the unknown out of his knowledge.

"I guess, but Igneel's flames are way more stronger and cooler than mine!" Natsu praised his father.

"I see, where is Igneel then? He's your father after all…" The Doctor looked around, trying to find the Dragon the boy was talking about. You would think that a parent would want their child close to them.

"Well he's-" Natsu started, before he stopped and looked away. The Doctor looked at the boy in worry. He's seen those eyes so many times, the look of someone who lost something important. There was a time that those eyes were painted on his face, and to see someone so young have the same look was… troubling.

"He's gone, am I right?" He asked softly. Natsu nodded, deciding not to make eye contact with the strange man in front of him.

"Yeah… It's just- I don't know why he left me. Am I really that unimportant?" Natsu cried quietly, feeling tears well up in his eyes. The Doctor put a hand on the boy's shoulder, making Natsu look up in wonder.

" _Unimportant?_ Do you know Natsu, in all my years of travelling throughout time and space I've never seen anyone who wasn't important." The Doctor smiled with a slight chuckle, making Natsu smiled back.

"Thanks a lot Gramps." Natsu smiled.

"Gramps?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You're talking like you're a thousand years old or something! But wait, what did you mean time and space?" Natsu laughed, before his face became confused.

"Shush, I'll explain later."

"Well, I'm still quite hungry and these apples were absolutely atrocious. My Screwdriver found hundreds of life-signs over there, so there must be a city there." The Doctor added, pointing over to the east. Natsu nodded in response.

"Do you have any money on you?" He asked the boy.

"What's money?"

"Nevermind, I've got a plan." The Doctor replied as he tapped his nose.

It had been a few hours since the duo met in the forest. They were now in a city called Crocus, and the two couldn't be more amazed. The architecture and the overall aesthetic of the city was utterly beautiful. The Romanesque coliseum caught the Doctor's eye specifically. Natsu's attention, however, was focused on the food that was being served in the streets and restaurants.

"This is absolutely brilliant!" The Doctor yelled loudly in awe.

"Whoa…" Natsu said as he looked at all the food that surrounded him.

"Remember Natsu, we need money right now. Try looking for an ATM machine."

"I don't even know what an ATM machine is... " Natsu sweat dropped.

"Right. Well then, let's go!" The Doctor nodded, before he started walking off through the streets. Natsu sighed and tried to follow the man. After a few minutes, the Doctor was met with a console that stated, " **Magic Jewel Machine.** "

It was a simple rectangular console with projection that showed many buttons with different options, making the Doctor think it was just like a holographic touch-screen. There was a small opening underneath the interface, which the Doctor assumed was where the money was dispensed.

"Fantastic. Now, show me the money…" The Doctor grinned, adjusting his Sonic Screwdriver so Natsu wouldn't get hurt by the sound. Then, he activated the Sonic and pointed it at the machine. Natsu and the other citizens nearby to watch the scene gaped as dozens upon dozens of Jewels flew out of the machine. The Doctor threw his screwdriver in the air and kissed it, finding it to be reliable as always.

"Damn, that guy is loaded!" A random man shouted.

"Hurry sonny, take some!" A grumpy old granny yelled.

"Wow, it's like a mountain." A little girl said in awe.

Natsu looked up at the citizens in confusion. Are these Jewel things really that important? The Doctor took only 11 out of the 50 stacks of the cash that was on the floor and walked up to Natsu, giving him 4 stacks and letting the citizens take the rest of the Jewels.

"I never really understood how human money worked, so I just took what could fit in my pockets. Do you think this is enough?" The Doctor asked, looking for a good restaurant while Natsu followed.

"Well, those other guys were really going crazy for just one stack…" Natsu trailed off, watching as everyone dog piled each other for the Jewels on the floor. After a few minutes, the Doctor found a small bar that was called **Bar Sun**. Natsu noticed that there was hardly anyone inside and wondered if it was because of the time. It _is_ really late now. The two entered and took a seat. Once they got their menus, they started looking for some food.

"Let's see… No, they're terrible, hmm…"

Natsu found himself completely puzzled, not being able to read the words on the menu. The Doctor soon noticed that Natsu was having trouble reading and decided to question the boy about it.

"You can't read the words Natsu?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Umm, no…" Natsu said, trying to read out the words on the menu.

"Come closer. I'll just upload parts of my knowledge into your brain so that you could at least understand some of the stuff I say..." The Doctor babbled once more. Natsu now noticed that he really babbled a lot.

The boy then watched as the Doctor roughly poked him in the forehead, pushing his head back. Natsu groaned while he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Ow! What the-" Natsu shouted. Suddenly, Natsu felt dizzy. Thoughts of words and writing flooded his brain, making him pause. The pinkette looked at the menu once more and found that he could read everything on it.

"See, I told you I would. I really can't headbutt a kid so I decided to poke you instead." The Doctor chuckled.

"You could have at least warned me…" Natsu huffed.

"Hello, what would you two want to eat tonight?" A waitress smiled as she walked up to the two. The waitress was fairly young, looking to be only a few years older than Natsu. She also had dark black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh yes, we'll have some bacon and maybe some warm milk for the little one here to start off…" The Doctor smiled. The waitress nodded and wrote down their orders.

"Doctor, what's bacon?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, swinging his legs on his seat.

"Well Natsu, bacon is basically a strip of side pork. It comes from the side of the pig and the fat is what gives it the most flavor. I think you'll like it."

"Yeah, that does sound good…" Natsu trailed off with drool coming down his mouth. The Doctor smiled at the child's antics, finding him to be very amusing.

"Now, is there something you wanted to ask me?" The Doctor said, leaning back on his chair.

"Eh?"

"Oh come on, a man falls out of the sky and comes out a box. Then he walks around town with stacks of money and look at you… just sitting there waiting for food." The Doctor replied.

"I guess I do…" Natsu trailed off with a hand on his chin.

"Fire away."

"Why do you sound like that?" Natsu asked with a tilt of his head.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor said in confusion.

"You talk weird."

"You mean my accent?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I think…"

"It's a normal British accent Natsu. Everyone from different places have an accent."

"Okay." Natsu said in satisfaction. Soon, the waitress showed up with the food. She set it down and the two began to eat. The waitress smiled when Natsu's eyes lit up at the taste of the food.

"This is so good!" Natsu grinned. The Doctor licked his lips as he cut off a piece of bacon and put it into his mouth. Suddenly, the man opened his mouth and spat the bacon out, surprising the two next to him.

"This is bacon? Are you trying to poison me?" The Doctor accused with narrowed eyes.

"N-No we didn't do anything. I'm sorry if the food wasn't to your liking…" The waitress waved her arms in distress.

"I thought it was pretty good." Natsu tried to reassure the waitress.

"I'm sorry, new mouth, everything tastes wrong. It's like eating after brushing your teeth…" The Doctor babbled.

"It's alright. I could get you something else if you like?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll just have some beans."

The waitress nodded and went off to get some beans. Natsu took the Doctor's unchewed bacon and began eating it along with his own bacon. The waitress came back with a bowl of beans and the Doctor tried to eat once more. However, once the Doctor place a spoonful of beans in his mouth, he immediately ran to the bathroom.

The Doctor came out wiping his mouth and went back to his seat.

"Beans are evil Natsu. Bad, bad beans…" The Doctor trailed off. Natsu nodded and looked back to the waitress with a sheepish smile.

"I-Is there anything else you might like to try…?" The waitress stuttered, feeling rather inadequate.

"Oh, I know what I need…" The Doctor muttered as he flipped through the pages, the two paying close attention.

"Fish fingers and custard!" He grinned. The waitress nodded and hurried off once more. Natsu waited with anticipation, wanting his newfound friend to at least enjoy _one_ meal. The waitress soon came back with a dozen fish fingers and a small bowl of custard. Natsu and the waitress watched with baited breaths as the Doctor dipped one fish finger into the custard and took a slow savory bite.

"It's…"

The two moved in closer, waiting nervously for the strange man's opinion on the food.

"This is exquisite!" The Doctor smiled as he ate some more fish custard. The two next to him cheered and gave each other a high five. Natsu became curious and took a fish finger and dipped in the custard.

"It's actually pretty good." Natsu nodded. The pinkette motioned for the waitress to try the dish.

"Yeah, it is." The waitress agreed. The trio continued to eat until there were no fish fingers left. Natsu saw that the bowl still had some custard and proceeded to gulp in the sauce. When he put the bowl down, the Doctor and the waitress saw that his face was painted with the yellow sauce, making them chuckle.

"Funny…" The waitress trailed off.

"Are we? Good, funny's good." The Doctor nodded. The man stood up and stretched, ready to leave.

"Well, we've be here for quite a while and I'm sure it's past Natsu's bedtime. Feel free to serve fish custard in your bar!" The Doctor smiled, holding the little boy's hand and walked away from the table.

"Hey! I'm not sleepy…" Natsu protested with a small yawn.

"Come back soon!" The waitress waved, cleaning up the tables. Once the two were outside, they walked back to the forest where the Public Call Box was. They took a few hours, but they safely made it back. When the two were about 10 feet away from the blue box, the box let out a bell toll, making the Doctor panic.

"No no no! I've got to get back in there, the engines are phasing! It's going to burn!" The Doctor yelled, dashing over to the blue box with Natsu following. The Doctor grabbed the rope from before and threw it over the blue box's doors.

"But it's just a box right? How is a box going to blow burn by itself!?" Natsu shouted.

"It's not just a box, it's a time machine!" The Doctor declared.

"You mean you can travel back to the past and the future or something?" Natsu questioned.

"Not for long if I can't stabilize her! A five minute jump to the future should work." The Doctor said while he readjusted the rope.

"Can I come with you?" Natsu asked hopefully. The Doctor was the first person he met that wasn't Igneel, and now he's practically all he has left. He didn't want to be alone, not again…

"It's not safe in here yet, five minutes is all I need. Five minutes, and then I'll come back for you!" The Doctor smiled at the boy. Natsu paused and looked down to the ground, uncharacteristically gloomy.

"You won't leave me, will you...?" Natsu muttered. The Doctor paused and walked over to the boy. He kneeled down and put a hand on the pinkette's head.

"I promise I'll come back. Trust me…" The Doctor smiled. Natsu returned the expression as the Doctor hopped inside of his weird blue box.

"Geronimo!" He shouted. Natsu then heard the sound of splashing water. A loud noise came from the blue box as it started to slowly disappear. Natsu sat down on the ground and waited. Soon, the wait turned from seconds to minutes. The boy waited for hours until he fell asleep, lying on the cold ground. When his consciousness fully faded, a crack formed in the sky, looking similar to the one the Doctor's box flew into.

Out of the crack came… monsters. The monsters from the Doctor's world, the ones who always tried to take over the galaxies, were now in Earthland. They flew and scattered throughout Natsu's universe, starting to invade the many solar systems and galaxies in it. All of them but one… These creatures fell down from the night sky and proceeded to get to work.

 _The monsters and the Doctor. You cannot have one with the other..._

* * *

 **July 8, x777 6:00 AM**

Makarov yawned, trying to wake himself up. He rubbed the rheum out of his eyes as he walked through the dense forest. He got hammered as always, except now he woke up in a forest that he didn't even know about. Now he'll be late to the guild, and who knows what kind of damage they have done already! After a while of aimless walking, the old man found a small clearing with a smoldering campfire and a few broken trees.

What caught his eye was the sleeping child who was lying on the ground, sleeping softly. Makarov raised an eyebrow in curiosity and worry. Who was this child? Was he another orphan like his other brats? Makarov decided to walk closer and tried to shake the out of his slumber. The pinkette groaned in response and turned over to face away from the old man.

"Five more minutes…" He muttered.

 _'Who is this boy? AND WHY IN THE NAME_ _OF MAVIS IS HE SO STACKED!?'_ Makarov thought as he stared at the 4 stacks of money that fell from the boy's pockets.

* * *

 **A/N: How was this first chapter? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me in your reviews, it is all gladly appreciated. I wasn't sure if crossing over Doctor Who and Fairy Tail was a good idea, but it all worked out in my opinion. This all actually started when I detective L XD. I'm still not sure about pairings, I'll have to think about them first lol. Natsu will travel with the Doctor and I plan on having him take a third person. I'll put up a poll in my profile, here are the candidates:**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Levy McGarden**

 **Wendy Marvell**


End file.
